


With The Stars In Our Eyes

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Unpredictable [Wolfpack AU] [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, happy crying, tacky christmas sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: ' About halfway through the meal, the doorbell rang. Mali stood up to answer, since she was the Alpha, but not before sharing a look with Rian, who grinned. Luke didn’t think much of it, assumed they’d probably just planned something.He was more confused however, when Mali returned, trailed by a boy with blue hair. “Ashton, it’s for you.”Next to Luke, Ashton’s fork clattered to his plate and he stood up quickly, chair scraping against the floor. '
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Awsten Knight, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Unpredictable [Wolfpack AU] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	With The Stars In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The third and (probably) final installment of Unpredictable, this takes place a couple of years after We'll Stumble Through It All! This is short and sweet but I hope it's as good as the others.
> 
> Yes I wrote a Christmas fic in July. Yes I only published the previous work yesterday. I got all my yearly motivation in the space of two days.

Luke loved Christmas with the pack.

Everyone helped decorate a week before, tinsel and fairy lights and wreaths everywhere. The fire in the living room was almost constantly lit. Joy was constantly baking, sometimes with the help of Ashton, so there was always some sort of sweet treat to be had.

Luke tried to help with the baking, although he mostly just gathered ingredients. At least he wasn’t like Calum and Michael, who were permanently banned from the kitchen after last year. They hadn’t gotten any snow, so the pair had started a flour fight instead. Mali hadn’t been very pleased.

Christmas Eve, the whole pack gathered in the living room, eating snack food and playing board games, a tradition that had started long before Luke had joined the pack. At 11pm, the adults all headed to bed, Joy saying, “don’t stay up to long or Santa won’t come,” Despite the fact that none of them were younger than 17. It made Luke’s heart ache with happiness.

Eventually, the rest of them trailed off to bed, all feeling giddy and warm.

###

Luke was woken up obnoxiously early by Michael throwing himself on top of him and bouncing up and down.

“Luke Luke wake up it’s Christmas!” Even with his eyes closed he could tell Michael was grinning.

He groaned, throwing an arm out and rolling over, taking Michael with him. Michael landed with an ‘oomf’, squirming in his hold.

“C’mon Luke,” He whined, poking at his face, “I haven’t woken Cal or Ash yet, you can help me do that.”

Luke huffed, but sat up. “Fine, ‘m ‘wake,” He grumbled, and Michael cheered, scrambling to his feet.

He was still wearing his pyjama pants, but he also had a Christmas sweater on. It was bright red with a Christmas tree on it, and the lights on the tree were twinkling, real lights. Luke reached for his own sweater, a navy one he’d stolen from Ashton who had stolen it from Calum, but Michael grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Not so fast Lukey boy,” He grinned, holding out the red white and green monstrosity he’d gifted Luke last year.

Luke sighed but took the sweater from him. Luckily, it wasn’t too obnoxious, just a simple repeating pattern.

“Perfect,” Michael clapped his hands when Luke had pulled the sweater on, before tugging him to his feet. “Alright, let’s go.”

They checked Ashton’s room first, but it was empty, so they went across the hall to Calum’s room. Stealthily, they crept inside.

Calum and Ashton were fast asleep, curled up together, Ashton’s face tucked in the crook of Calum’s neck. Luke snapped a quick picture of the scene, before he and Michael pounced.

Ashton woke with a yelp, and Luke briefly thought that it had been a bad idea, but as soon as Ashton saw it was them he calmed down, scowling a little, although he held no heat and his hair was so adorably messy Luke couldn’t take him seriously.

“Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!” Michael yelled, giving them the same treatment he’d given Luke. Calum groaned and swatted at him, having grown accustomed to Michael’s little Christmas tradition over the years.

“What are you, five?” He grumbled, tightening his hold on Ashton and snuggling back down. Ashton giggled.

Michael huffed, “C’mon,” He whined, tugging Calum’s hair, “I wanna give you guys your presents! And Rian’s pack are coming!”

“You know waking up earlier won’t make them come any sooner,” Ashton said, but he was grinning, and Luke knew Michael had won him over.

Michael sighed and stood up, “Fine, me and Luke are going downstairs. If you don’t hurry up we’ll open your presents too.”

Luke laughed as Michael dragged him downstairs. Luke sat on one of the couches while Michael started separating everyone’s presents into piles. Mali soon joined them, in her dressing gown and a Santa hat, greeting them with a sleepy smile. She wandered over to the speakers and plugged her phone in, putting on some Christmas music.

After a short while, Ashton and Calum stumbled into the room, both looking sleepy and wearing the Christmas sweaters Michael had got all of them the other year. Calum’s was black with a picture of a sheep on it that said ‘Baa Humbug’. Ashton’s said ‘Kiss me under the mistletoe’, with a picture of mistletoe and an arrow pointing downwards.

Ashton padded over and joined Luke on the couch, making a disgruntled noise and cuddling into his side. Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around him.

After Michael had finished dishing everything out, they opened their presents together. Mali nearly cried at the keyboard the four of them had pooled their money to buy for her, and Ashton _did_ cry at the illustrated copy of Dracula Mali had got him.

###

Soon, Rian’s pack arrived, and after the last of the presents had been opened they all gathered around the table for the meal Joy and Karen had prepared.

They crossed their arms and pulled Christmas crackers, wearing the paper hats and telling the stupid jokes. It was easy and comfortable, and Luke couldn’t remember ever having such fun at Christmas before the pack.

About halfway through the meal, the doorbell rang. Mali stood up to answer, since she was the Alpha, but not before sharing a look with Rian, who grinned. Luke didn’t think much of it, assumed they’d probably just planned something.

He was more confused however, when Mali returned, trailed by a boy with blue hair. “Ashton, it’s for you.”

Next to Luke, Ashton’s fork clattered to his plate and he stood up quickly, chair scraping against the floor.

He made a noise of disbelief, sounding a bit like a sob. “Awsten?”

The blue haired boy, Awsten, held his arms out a little, inviting a hug, and Ashton tackled him, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his chest. The pair held each other tightly, and Luke could hear Ashton crying as Awsten whispered to him.

Mali pulled up another chair between her and Ashton, Joy grabbed another plate, and Awsten and Ashton joined them back at the table.

Ashton was still crying, occasionally grabbing Awsten’s hand, presumably to check it was real and he was there, yet somehow he still managed to look the happiest Luke had ever seen him. He tried not to listen to their conversation, but he heard little snippets, Ashton telling him who everyone was and how much they meant to him, talking about play fighting with Michael and cuddling after nightmares with Calum and baking with Luke.

Luke didn’t really know who Awsten was to Ashton, but he hoped he stuck around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leave a comment or you can come yell at me on tumblr @mastasof-ravenkroft


End file.
